This is all we'll ever be
by Courtney-Tamara
Summary: Emily is turned by accident when her sister Lexi loses control and drains her, forgetting that she had given her, her blood previous. Emily attempts to kill Damon for staking her sister but fails, she begins to fall for him but what about the gaps in her memory? and the forgotten lover that comes to town?


So many emotions were racing throught me I couldnt think straight, but the most prominant was the need to kill. Slaughter the bastard who had the nerve to murder my sister in cold blood and walk away like there wouldnt be any consequences. I would kill him slowly and unmercifully. Itt was even more shocking to learn that her best friend, brother of the bastard, let it happen, he watched as my sister was staked and did nothing to save her, I bet if it was his precious little doppelganger he do anything to save her and _he_ went unpunished, well not anymore. I'd make sure of it.

I knocked on the large wooden door and waited patientally for him to open it, inside I was giddy with excitement, I couldnt wait to end his miserable life for what he had done to my sister. I could hear shuffling inside the house and the footsteps were getting closer, if I had a heart beat it would be pumping with adreniline.  
''Well, hello there'' He said giving me what he must of thought to be a charming grin, but it just made me all the more infruiated.  
''Goodbye'' I smirked, crashing through the house, taking him down with me. I staddled his hips as I pulled out my stake that I had hidden up my sleeve and aimed it directly above his heart, he stuggled but he was no match for me, I was more than twice his age at 350 years old.  
''Who are you?'' He gasped out as I put my forearm to his throat to keep him from throwing me off.  
''The names Emily, did Lexi never tell you about me? Im her sister'' I grinned devilishly at the disbelief on his face.  
''Lexi never had a sister'' He snarled suspiciously. Ouch, she really didnt tell anyone she had a sister.  
''Oh Sweetie, thats where you're wrong'' I mocked in a sickly sweet tone and lifted the stake to stab him in the abdomen, gotta hurt. He realsed a grunt of pain, obviously not wanting me to have the satisfaction of his pain.  
I let out a startled squeal as something or someone barrled into me pushing me off Damon.  
''What the hell'' I schreeched, turning to face what had pushed me. Stefan. I almost screamed with joy when I saw him but then I remembered he did nothing to help my sister.  
''Emily?'' Stefan asked suprised. My sister was murdered, was he really shocked to see me? I know I hadnt seen Lexi for almost 120 years but seriously im not heartless, well anymore.  
''Seriously Stefan, why isnt he dead?'' I spat angriliy, it took me a while to notice someone else was here till it spoke.  
''You know her?'' The doppelganger looked shocked, full of suprises today wasnt it. I glared at Katherine's copy till she looked away. I always did like Katherine, despite what everyone thought she wasn't competely emotionless, a raging manipulative bitch yes, but we had that in common so im told.  
''Of course we do, don't we Stefan'' I purred trailing a finger down his chest, I almost laughed at the expression on the doppelgangers face, priceless, but I settled for a smirk. I used to be sweet on Stefan, we'd met in 1904, but I had eventually put an end to our 'realtionship' if you could call it that it was more like friends with benefits because i found out he was best buds with my sister and I didnt want to see her.  
''Stefan?'' She asked in confusion, if I started making out with him, would that be easier for her to understand?  
Stefan stepped back out of my reach and answered my first question.  
''He's my brother Em'' He shurgged like that was enough. I could vaugely see Elena looking hurt by the use of a nickname but I was too angry to get any satisfation from it.  
''Yes and she _was_ my sister and_ was_ your best friend, obviously that meant nothing to you'' I sneared at him. While I was too busy with my spat with Stefan I didnt notice Damon had snuck out of the room till he came back with a vervain dart and pluged it into my neck, the pain was agonising and soon black dots danced in my vision till I fell completely inconsious.

The first thing I noticed when I regained consiouness was that there was a burn stinging my limbs and I couldnt move my arms or legs, vervain robes. At first I was confused till I remembered that I went on a mission to kill Damon Salvatore and it was intercepted by a certain younger Salvatore and I lost the upperhand.  
''That's no way too treat an old friend'' I croaked, assuming Stefan would atleast be here to make sure his lunatic brother wouoldnt kill me, he owed Lexi that much.  
''It's a shame that were not friends then'' A smug, velvet voice cooed mockingly and I just growled in response.  
''Well, let the fun commence'' he announced cheerfully.  
I was too busy thinking of a plan to get away to notice that he'd made his way to the curtained window in the cellar we were in.  
''Ahh!'' I screamed in pain as I felt my flesh burn under the sun, I was confused, where the hell was my day-light ring?  
''Looking for this'' he teased, chucking my lapis lazuli ring in the air before catching it again. Before I could answer he'd opened the curtains again.  
''Stop! Please!'' I begged, not my proudest moment, but it was literally torture.  
''Lexi didn't have one of these, bit selfish don't you think? not sharing with your sister'' he tutted, after moving the curtain back in it's rightfull place.  
''Where'd you get it'' he interrogated.  
''I only know of Emily making these'' he pressed suspiciously.  
''I don't know'' I gasped out, just talking took so much energy, it was embaressing, I was supposed to be 350 years old for crying out loud!  
''You don't know'' he mocked.  
''How do you not know? That's the worst excuse i've ever heard'' he said in disbelief and mock disappointment.  
''I don't remember'' I cried out and it was true, it always bugged me I woke up in 1820 not remembering most of what had happened for 20 years, I remembered when Lexi and I turned in 1681 and we'd spent 119 years together until I started going off the rails and left on my own and after that I could hardly rememeber a thing except a faceless person that i'd sometimes dream about.  
''Well, this was fun and all, but i got more important things to be worrying about, see ya'' he said disinterestedly before leaving the room laughing off my calls of not to leave me here or he'd regret it.


End file.
